blueberry_meifandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte
Charlotte is Doug's best friend, known for h'Charlotte' is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is "Honk, honk!" is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte is Charlotte Background, Origins and Charlotte was born in a factory. Factory was born in a Charlotte. A was born factory a Charlotte in. Factory in Charlotte was born a. A was Charlotte in factory born. Charlotte used to be windows used created by to real Charlotte to Charlotte generated to sever Charlotte is be open was coming is was your she Charlotte always factoryand a was Charlotte Charlotte house never and Charlotte never was. Charlotte is coming to your house to open several windows. Charlotte was real. Charlotte is always. Charlotte was generated by a factory she created. Charlotte w As a &(%*^7%^*, she somehow managed to kidnap herself into the then-Dog People, and inexpertly blended into their seafaring society. At one point, after spending thirty minutes tearing wood off of a wall, she killed the captain of the Dog People apropos of nothing. This seemed to please her, as she immediately declared herself "Captain of All and Locus of Redolence". For some reason she decided to rename the Dog People to the White People, and proceeded to headbutt several of them to death after this drove seventy-five percent of them into a frenzy. This is how white people were invented, and some of them still remain in this frenzy. Attributes and Anti-Charlotte Strategy Charlotte remains an insufferably smug individual, and will often switch sides in combat for no reason apparent, beyond that she maybe likes hitting things. Due to her cripplingly low LUCIDITY stat, she is prone to distraction and misdirection, but this weakness is mitigated by a very high OBDURANCE stat, and an unmatched BELLICOSITY. Furthermore, though her SPEED is low, she will practically always hit like a train's truck It's usually best to plan around her, as if she were an event, rather than a combatant. Alternatively, it is possible to APPEAL to her better nature, but this will often also result in being physically accosted, so this is not altogether recommended. Chain-fleeing can be used to great effect, allowing for a greater ability to outrun Charlotte. Additionally, copious amounts of Scrap Metal can be employed as a distraction, as Charlotte believes that Scrap Metal is edible.